


The Laws of Man Don't Apply (When Blood Gets in a Woman's Eye)

by coffeelips



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin!Delphine, Based on the dynamics of John Wick the movie, F/F, Graphic Description of Injuries, Hacker!Cosima, Tony Sawicki/Eugenio Tavarez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelips/pseuds/coffeelips
Summary: Five years after quitting a lifestyle she no longer desired, Cosima learns that you cannot escape the past when a path of blood, money and death once crossed your way.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I was just watching John Wick at the other night and this idea popped into my head. I think it'll be fun bring assassin!delphine to life. Well, this work is unbetaed but I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

As soon as she opened her apartment door she knew something was wrong. First, the lamp at the corner of the window was on; second, there was a scent she thought she would ever feel again. Blood. Lots of blood. Then, she instantly knew who was at her house.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

The burgundy armchair turned slowly to reveal a blonde woman with a battered bloody face, left eye so swollen she couldn’t open it, several cuts littered her face and there was so much blood on her tank top that it was almost impossible to believe it was a white tank top before if it wasn’t for the straps still white, even though splashed with drops of blood that could be her own. Or not.

 

“Hello, Cosima.” the blonde smiled weakly. Lips and teeth painted red.

 

“What are you doing here?” the brunette repeated. Grocery bags still in hands. Eyes scanning the figure she thought she would never see again. Much less in that state.

 

“You weren’t my first option.”

 

“Who did this to you?”

 

“I don’t know all their names. I… Merde.” she paused, hand on the deep cut she had between her ribs which were at least fractured. _Merde._ “I may have done something I shouldn’t have done.”

 

“Oh god.” Cosima took a deep sigh, legs moving so she could put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, head pending before her eyes were once again on the frenchwoman. “Tell me nobody followed you here.”

 

“I’m not one hundred percent sure but I did fight so it wouldn’t happen.” she lifted the hand that was over the side of the armchair, splitted knuckles gripping a dagger covered in blood.

 

Ignoring the urge to vomit at the sight, Cosima quickly scanned all her windows, closing its curtains so she could go to her laptop type something before her eyes landed on Delphine again.

 

“Did you get shot?”

 

The blonde who seemed to be fighting to not fall asleep licked her blooded lips before clearing her throat.

 

“Stabbed. I think I have at least three broken ribs too. But they weren’t as fast as expected” she chuckled lowly, eyes unfocused.

 

Cosima sighed before getting up, her steps dragging her to the end of the hall then coming back a couple minutes later.

 

“Can you walk?” she was closer to the blonde now the smell of blood even stronger making her stomach churn. “I need you in the bathroom so I can patch you up”

 

“I can try.” with her broken ribs and her right wrist sprained she had no support to keep her body standing so her first tentative step took her directly to Cosima’s arms, who stumbled but regained her equilibrium, put the long pale arm around her shoulders and adjusted their weight so she could drag them down to the bathroom without much trouble.

 

Once upon a time the brunette IT vowed to herself she would never be involved in a world of guns and money and blood again but here she is, cutting a soaked blood shirt out of her ex-girlfriend who seems to have been beaten by at least twenty people while said ex-girlfriend is sat in her tube smearing all the white porcelain with red. Bloody red. She took a look at the deep cut, blood seeping through it and even through all the blood she could see a dozen bruises littering the pale skin.

 

“I’ve been better. I know.” Delphine slurred, accent stronger as she put effort so the words could come out of her mouth clear to their ears. The pain and the tiredness were taking its toll on her.

 

Cosima didn’t replied, focused on the task at hand, trembling slightly as she put the surgical wire through the needle.

 

“Drink this. It’ll hurt.” she put a vodka bottle she found on her kitchen cabinet - Felix courtesy from last slumber party - on the blonde hands as she didn’t have any type of sedative at reach.

 

The scream Delphine let out as she started to sew the wound was louder than she would have liked.


	2. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super happy with all the response and here's one more chapter! Feel free to report any grammar mistake too!

With a cup of hot tea in hands, she observed the blonde laid on her bed in deep slumber. After taking care of the deep knife cut and putting the frenchwoman under the headshower, Cosima practically dragged Delphine to bed, the taller woman’s eyes closing without her permission as the dreadlocked brunette bandaged her torso. Before the pack of ice put on her swollen eye was fully melted, Delphine was out, breath troubled by the fractured ribs but not enough to disturb her sleep.

 

The familiar Skype ringing cut Cosima out of her thoughts and she made her way to the living room, laptop in hands as she took a place on the loveseat, eyes going to the bloody armchair before answering the call with a sigh.  

 

“Sarah. Hey.”

 

“ _What the bloody hell, Cos! What’s going on?_ ” Sarah appeared agitated on screen, hand going through her always wild brown mane of a hair.

 

“Did you go through the VPN as I instructed?”

 

“ _Yeah. We’re safe._ ” the brit raised her brows signaled that it was obvious she was careful.

 

“I’m sorry it’s just that something happened and I think I’m gonna need your help.” she pinched her nose, glasses fogging momentaneously as another deep sigh escaped her. “Delphine is back.”

 

“ _What? You shitting me!”_ her sister screamed, eyes going wide

 

“I wish I was.” Cosima mumbled then proceeded to tell everything that happened that evening.

 

Sarah was already pacing at her kitchen, bourbon threatening to fall off its glass with the sudden movement.

 

“ _The bitch was always so luck, never getting caught. So you don’t have any bloody idea as to why she’s fucked up like this?_ ”

 

“None. She pretty much pass out on me. I just… I can’t let her stay. I don’t do this anymore, Sarah. We don’t do this anymore.”

 

“ _I think… I think that we should at least know what she’d been up to._ ” Sarah grimaced at her own words, fingers rubbing her forehead.

 

“You mean letting her stay?” she adjusted her glasses as if it would make her hearing better. Sarah was never a big fan of Delphine. They were always having a glaring contest when there was a rare opportunity of a _rendezvous,_ Delphine always making sure to hold her ground whenever Sarah was a little more sarcastic or aggressive towards her, making Felix always have an amusing time and Cosima sigh tired from their who disregarded more each other game.

 

“ _Till we make sure she’s spilled everything she knows. We need to make sure shit won’t blow on us later, Cos. We don’t know what she is doing in there or what she’s done for a fact. We don’t even know how she knows where you live. The blonde bitch is shady as fuck.”_

 

“That she is.” the dreadlocked woman laughed humourless.

 

“ _I’ll get Felix and we will be over there first thing in the morning, yeah?! We get the info we need than she can piss off.”_

 

“Sure. Thanks, Sarah.”

 

“ _Anytime.”_ the punk tipped her bourbon back, making a show of spilling the ice back on the glass. “ _Do you still have that gun?”_

 

“Unfortunately, yes.”

 

“ _Good. Take care, Cos. I’ll be a phone call away.”_

 

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” Cosima rubbed her tired eyes, which stopped again at the armchair and the mess all around her carpet. “Hm, Sar?”

 

“ _Shoot.”_

 

“Do you happen to know how to remove blood stains from armchairs and carpets?”

 

Sarah made an annoyed noise, fist bangging the table making her image dislodge for a little while, pixels adjusting as the screen stopped trembling from the sudden assault.

 

“ _I’ll kick her french snob ass.”_

  


II

 

Gun under her pillow on the couch, Cosima didn’t get as much as an hour of sleep so she decided to get an early start. Her feet dragged down the hall until she was at the doorframe of her bedroom, Delphine still sleeping, breasts at sight since the brunette couldn’t get her dressed with more than a sleep shorts before she fell asleep. The bandage around her torso had a little stain of blood, a sign, good one, that she didn’t burst the stitches. The left side of her face was still swollen, the purple littering her skin making it hard to look at.

When Felix and Sarah knocked on her door, Cosima had opened her curtains - not before looking around the buildings and stores surrounding her apartment - while smoking a joint and trying to empty her head before the day ahead.

 

“You okay?” was Sarah’s first words before enveloping the bespectacled woman in a one arm hug as Cosima opened the door, her other hand carrying a gallon of hydrogen peroxide.

 

“Just fine.”

 

“Cosima, darling, hello” Felix was the next to coming in, bottle of cheap apple cider in hands. “I’m gonna make some mimosas for us.”

 

“Hey, Fee.” she waved him to the crumpled kitchen while Sarah stopped at the living room inspecting the mess of blood, caution eyes on the windows. “Thanks for coming, dude.”

 

“Where is she?”

 

“Bedroom. Sleeping.”

 

Sarah nodded before going through the plastic bag Felix let by the front door.

 

“Let’s start cleaning this fucking mess then.”

  


II

 

Delphine woke with a startle, twisting her body brusquely just to shoot her hands to her torso, remembering the stab she was presented with by a guy twice her size. She took her surroundings slowly and sighed with relief when she saw the dream catcher hanging on the middle of the ceiling. She made it. With some trouble she got up, putting a robe that was hanging on a clothes rack upon realizing she was naked above the waist. It had Cosima’s smell in it and she took a breath, hissing in pain as her ribs protested the deep intake of air on her lungs.

Her ears adjusted to the environment and she heard voices from the living room. A headache pounded against her skull, eyes searching for anything who could be a weapon till she saw a metal nail file on the nightstand, clutching it on her hands and starting a careful and slow walk towards the living room.

She soon saw Felix and Cosima perched on the armchair and windows sill, eyes glued to her figure and but she didn’t take more than three steps into the room before she heard the clip of a gun and its cold barrel on the back of her neck.

 

“We need to have a talk, blondie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, Felix and Sarah are in for the ride! What did you guys think will be up next?
> 
> The next chapter may take a while since I'll be a little busy with my final ever academic work so I can finally graduate from Uni! I'm really excited to unfold this fic for you guys tho! Till next time!


	3. Act III (part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's is a bunch of terms and information related to this criminal world that will be fully explained later on flashback chapters. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

“Hello, Sarah.” Delphine spoke softly, fingers tightening their grip around the nail file in her hand.

 

“Hands where I can see.” Sarah grunted, gun pushing against Delphine’s neck, forcing her to move so the brunette could snatch the nail file away. “You won’t need this. Now go sit on the sofa. Slowly.”

 

“I see you are as careful as ever.” the blonde didn’t miss the opportunity to irritate Sarah as she slowly limped across the small living room and seated, biting her tongue so she wouldn’t release the whimper of pain bottled on her throat.

 

“Yeah. Piss off, Delphine.”

 

“Hello, Felix.” the blonde chose to ignore Sarah and focus on the man perched against the window sill, wine glass full of mimosa in hand, looking at her with a cocked brow that she knew would come with some retort.

 

“Honestly, I’m not even shocked that even this screwed up you manage to have great hair.”

 

And while Sarah never had warmed up to Delphine, Felix had come to like the way the french woman carried herself, and specially how she did take care of Cosima back then. And even if now he wanted to throw his drink at her face for making his sister suffer and for the sake of drama, he took pity of her physical state, after all he was sure she was injured enough for now. Delphine chuckled weakly just to be reminded of her injured torso, a result of kicks and being knocked down by a car while running on the dark streets of New York.

 

“Enough chit-chat, yeah. Tell us what you did. Everything.” Sarah huffed, directing her demand to Delphine, who sighed and closed her eyes for milliseconds before open them again, darkened expression on her face, jaw clenched.

 

“I killed Leekie”

 

“You what?!”

 

“Oh dear lord, I need some vodka ”

 

Sarah and Felix exclaimed, the later getting away of the window sill to fetch his drink in the kitchen while Cosima was silently shocked. Delphine had gone there. It was worse than Cosima ever thought. Anxiety creeped up her chest, heart skipping a beat before beating so fast she could hear it through the warm rush of blood on the tip of her ears and fingers. Her vision became a little blurred before she could focused on her friend’s frenzied reaction. It had been so long since she felt this kind of fear creeping up her.

 

“Are you bloody insane?!” Sarah was skeptic. “You just killed one of the lords of the High Table and you expect us to help you?!”

 

“I just needed to know if Cosima was safe.” her eyes were on Cosima, who was uncharacteristically quiet, making Delphine fear what would be her outburst later on. She knew since giving Aldous a shot to the head when he thought he would finally have her in his bed that finding Cosima could be her last chance to do something right, for all the wrong she did in the past.

 

“By dragging your willowy arse here and definitely making Cosima not safe.” Felix dragged himself from the kitchen, throwing an ice pack on the blonde’s lap while nursing his glass of vodka. “So much for being the best assassin out there.”

 

Delphine silently raised the ice pack to the left side of her face, hissing quietly when the cold came in contact with her bruised skin. She slumped against the loveseat and sighed. She was well aware of Sarah pointing the gun at her and she was tired and every part of her body hurt and deeper inside she wanted to punch Sarah on the face. She didn’t need a lecture, she needed to rest, been in contact with people that would provide resources and end this once and for all. If she came alive after all of this, well, she already had an idea of what she wanted to do. Her eyes shot to Cosima, trying to read her expressions, but nothing came. It wouldn’t be easy, but she was never one to not finish what she started.

 

“Don’t worry. I erased every data they had on all of you just in case.”

 

“You know it’s not enough. If Rachel intend to, she will be on our arses in no time.”

 

“She will take her time and that’s what I need to move my plan forward and be prepared for when she come to get me.”

 

“Do you hear yourself? You want to kill Rachel too? You killed Leekie, it’s probably half USA is coming for you, maybe the other lords too.” a vein popped on Sarah’s forehead, she was never good on surprises, even worse if they were bad ones. She also couldn’t understand why was Delphine so calm.

 

“Rachel never would open a contract on me. She’s too proud to let anyone kill me. She will want to do it all by herself.”

 

“That she’s right.” Felix interjected. “What’s your plan then, Delphine?”

 

“I need a week to make contact with people of my trust here in the city, then you will never hear of me again.” she nodded slightly in Cosima’s direction as a promise she wanted to make sure Cosima knew she would take for this time.

 

“You said that before and now you are here on our door again.” Sarah huffed, her patience already wearing thin.

 

“I am not at your door, Sarah. I am at Cosima’s.”

 

In no time Sarah was in front of her, gun pushing against her forehead, Delphine could feel the cold barrel digging her skin, pressing hard against her skull.

 

“Tell me why shouldn’t I ship your body to Rachel.” there was all but a growl making itself out of Sarah’s mouth, teeth clenching as she pressed more the gun against Delphine’s forehead.

 

“If you want to do it then do it. I know you’ve craved it for a long time.”

 

Sarah clicked the gun ready, hand trembling almost invisible to others eyes.

 

“Sarah, stop!”

 

Cosima shouted coming to her sister’s side in a hush, hand reaching for the gun, forcing the woman to lay it down.

 

“Killing her will do no good. If you send her dead to Rachel, she will come for you. Delphine’s right. Rachel will want to do it by her own design.”

 

Sarah looked at her friend’s face, her sister, and saw that Cosima was scared, like she was years ago when they decided they couldn’t live that life, this life, anymore. Her eyes flew to Felix, who had his mouth slightly open, left hand clutching his scarf like he always would do when he was nervous, his eyes were on Cosima, and then on her. She understood then that she needed to calm down, for their own good, before she did something that would ruin them all and lowered completely the gun before tucking it on her pants.

 

“Can we talk for a moment? Privately.” Delphine broke the tense silence, making Cosima and Sarah turning to her, the former saying a hesitant _sure_. “Actually, it is with Sarah I wish to speak.”

 

The two brunette frowned their eyebrows, mouth pressed in a thin line. Delphine would have laughed at how they were so alike and yet not related the slight by blood but she needed to focus on her plan, and she would need them to do it and for that she would also need to disclosure an important information to Sarah.

 

“Cosima, darling, why don’t we go get something from that Thai place down the street?”

 

Cosima hesitated for a while, eyes passing worried between Delphine and Sarah before grabbing her coat and purse, Felix already waiting for her by the door.

 

She just hoped she would return home without having to find a body on her apartment.

 

They came back to find Sarah sat on the armchair nursing a glass of vodka and Delphine still slumped at the same place on the loveseat, ice pack melted and forgotten on the coffee table. They were completely silent and neither of them acknowledge Cosima and Felix’s return until they settled to eat, Cosima handing Delphine a plate filled with light food and fruits and a mug of tea that the blonde instantly recognised as being chamomile, remembering how her ex-lover would always recite its healing properties every time she came home injured from some job.

 

“Felix, give Tony a call, say that Delphine awaits, he knows what it’s about. I think it’s best if she doesn’t use any communication system, they can be tracking this shite down. Cosima maybe you can call your friend Raven to see if she can hook us a safe network and all this nerd stuff that you guys know about, yeah?

 

Sarah’s instructions caused the room to still for a moment, Cosima paralyzed and looking at her sister as if it a monster was growing out of her head.

 

“One week” she said as if it explained her sudden acceptance of the blonde’s presence and plan.

 

They had dinner almost in silence, Delphine falling asleep even before they finished, forcing Cosima and Felix to drag her carefully to Cosima’s bed. Cosima sighed, putting the comforter up Delphine’s sleeping form, tucking her in on automatic motions. She turned to leave but Felix pulled her by the wrist, hand dipping in his pocket before putting a small pot of painkillers in her hand.

 

“These are the strongest I have. Say it’s my courtesy for knowing how to handle Sarah.”

 

Cosima thanked him with a hug. Her brother had always had a soft spot for Delphine. She remember they would talk about art for hours until Cosima herself had falling asleep on Delphine’s lap. Simpler times. No less dangerous, but simpler times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you guys liked? Let me know everything! And for those who are tired of Sarah hating Delphine in different universes (fanfiction and canon), don't worry, our girls will be working and learning with each other in this universe even tho Sarah's nature reaction is not trust in anyone at all, Delphine just happens to be inserted in her family circle lol
> 
> About next chapter: we will see Cosima snapping out of her shock and getting things done and said. 
> 
> Well, I have a tumblr in case you guys want to follow, hit me up with questions or request promts ;) 
> 
> http://cowffeelips(.)tumblr(.)com 
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon!


	4. Act III (part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys doing after the finale? Here's one more chapter. Hope you enjoy!

III (2)

  


The first few days were filled with movement and nervousness. Tony came by the day after Sarah strangely decided they would be helping Delphine for ‘one week’, Sarah herself had been there earlier in the morning carrying a bag with clothes and other supplies to the blonde, promising that she would be back as soon as possible. Cosima just stared at the whole interaction between the two and couldn’t wrap her mind around this sudden change in behavior. Her mind was spinning with so much information and hypothesis and a bitter taste on her mouth only her ex-lover could bring. Now, Cosima and Delphine were in a silence contest, neither saying anything while the blonde nursed her mug of tea and munched on toasts as Cosima typed away on her laptop, coffee resting cold by her feet and joint dangling from her lips.

 

“Cosima--” Delphine spoke out loud, making the brunette jumped at the sound of her voice and the loud knock on her door.

 

Heartbeat on her mouth, Cosima lifted up from her armchair, deciding to wait a little more to see if she would have to push the gun from where it was tapped below the coffee table. Delphine lifted herself from the loveseat too, struggling a little but perking her ears for any peculiar movement outside.

 

“ _Dreads? It’s me!”_ the voice came from the other side of the door followed by a knock.

 

“One sec!” Cosima let out the breath she was holding in her throat, trashing her joint on the ash trail near by and absently gesturing for Delphine to sit again. She seemed to look a little better if not kind of high on her painkillers but not really fit to throw a fist fight.

 

The dreadlocked woman opened her door meeting a wolfish grin and two large equipment cases behind, Tony himself carrying one regular suitcase and a duffle bag slung over his left shoulder. He kissed her cheek and entered, Genos right behind him dragging all the cases and Cosima wasn’t even impressed he could carry all of it in one go duo to his burglar form. He nodded to her, soft tight smile on his lips.

 

“Cormier, you look gorgeous!” Tony dumped his bags on the floor, arms opening to envelop Delphine on a soft hug. “You know, sans all this shit.” he gestured to her face, lopsided grin on his lips.

 

Cosima rolled her eyes, retrieving her laptop by the feet of the armchair back to her lap. Genos put all the cases and suitcase on place and waited for further instructions from Tony.

 

“You look great as well, _mon ami_ .” Delphine said flirty and Cosima stopped her eyes from rolling again at their antics. _Always the damn charmer._

 

“Thanks, babe.” Tony grinned then turned to Genos. “Keep an eye on things outside, okay hon?!” Tony winked at his boyfriend, who was out of sight in no time. “Now, what are you thinking about?” he asked before gesturing to Cosima if he could move the coffee table to the side so it would accommodate the large case. She nodded giving it a go.

 

“First, something versatile that I can use without giving much whiplash. My shoulders are not one hundred and I’ll need it for later on.”

 

“Ok. Show time!” the first suitcase was opened to reveal a range of firearms.

 

“Glock 26 9mm third generation. Semi-automatic, compact size, lightweight, easy to carry. Magazine for eleven.” Tony sorted the first one, spinning it and handing to Delphine, who tested the gun with a quick succession of movements, testing its features skillfully. “I also have a tiny baby backup. Smith & Wesson M&P Shield. Classic, style and efficiency.” they repeated the ritual, going through all pistols available. “What’s next, love?”

 

“I need the main course. Something big, fast and comfortable. And put the .12 aside too.”

 

“I think I have just the right thing for you, darling. Hon brought this baby from Italy. It’s a  Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun that I just happen to have customized so it has a better grip and a doubled drum magazine. I’m sure you’ll have fun.” he grinned to the blonde and they proceeded in sort through all the equipment cases which seemed to carry weapons enough to give a field day to an army. A couple hours later and Delphine had a large duffle bag with her little arsenal seated on Cosima’s bedroom.

 

“Thank you for coming, Tony. I’m sorry for the short notice.” the blonde smiled, clasping her hand on the short man’s shoulder.

 

“Your wish is always my command, love. It’s an honour to work with you.” he put his goofy wolfy smile on and gave the back of Delphine’s hand a kiss before his tone was serious, shoulders square, jaw clenched. “I respect you, Cormier, but if something happen to this one...” he pointed at Cosima, who was watching the scene from her open kitchen, lips in a thin line, shoulders tense enough it was visible. “... I will come to find you and your ninja cute ass will never know what hit you.” His gaze was intense but Delphine never pulled from it, hoping he would get the message. “Good.” he seemed pleased with what he got from their silent conversation. “Have a nice day, ladies! And Dreads-” he paused half way through the door, putting out a zip lock bag and tossing at Cosima. “-have fun you too.”

 

Both women, eyes locked tensely on each other, heard his laughter carry through the floor hallway, its echo dissipating until it was a distant noise on their brains.

  


III (2)

  


Raven came by the day after Tony, though at night, carrying a briefcase, laptop bag, backpack and Chinese food, Cosima’s favorite. They greeted each other with a tight hug and Cosima helped the latina set all her things inside. Delphine, who was at Cosima’s desk cleaning her new .12 caliber, instantly turned, gun in hand at hearing the voice she didn’t recognize. Raven and Cosima were at the open kitchen chatting with hushed voices as they sorted dinner, the later not bothering in introduce Delphine to the tall latina standing on the other room. The french woman tried to hear what they were saying but didn’t get much more than _I missed you, you know_ from the woman she never had seen before _._ Her brows shooted high on her forehead and automatically she put the gun back together as if she was playing with a puzzled. The loud click of the barrel falling into its place gathered attention from Raven and Cosima who were still talking amongst themselves.

 

Delphine felt Cosima’s flare burning a hole on the side of her head as the dreadlocked woman cleared her throat while she and Raven put dinner on the coffee table.

 

“Rae, this is Delphine.” Cosima gestured wildly with her hands as she ignored her usual seat on the armchair to sit next to Raven on the loveseat. “Delphine, this is Raven, a friend.”

 

 _A friend._ The blonde got up fast, a flash of pain shooting through her ribs to her left shoulder before she bit on her cheeks to keep from whining in pain and tried not to limp too much. Still, her posture was intimidating with the bruised face and suddenly broody mood.

 

“ _Enchantée.”_ she extended her hand, gripping the other woman’s hand firmly into hers, shaking while she presented a tight lipped smile.

 

“ _Encantada.”_ the brunette gripped Delphine’s hand with equally force, turning to Cosima with a big smile on her face, high ponytail swirling over her right shoulder. “ _Es esta la gringa de tu vida? Caramba Cosima! Choca esos cinco!_

 

 _“De mi vida, no sé más. Pero sí, es ella.”_ Cosima smiled at her friend’s antics.

 

Delphine observed the exchange in silence, asking herself when had Cosima learned how to speak Spanish, one of the languages the blonde herself never got a hang of unless it would be for totally basic necessity like greetings and where she could find something. Raven smiled at her again before returning to Cosima’s side, gesturing for Delphine to take one of the fried rice boxes and started eating, completely ignoring the french woman's inquisitive eyes on her. They ate in a palpable tense silence, Cosima and Raven settling to work right after.

 

“I have found out what type of network Rachel is using but it’s hard to get into the system with this trappy cryptography and VPN program they are using. I’m almost sure Hellwizard is on it.” Cosima explained, flashing her laptop screen to the woman besides her.

 

“Well, you are in luck tonight, gurl _, ‘_ cause I happen to been developing this new hardware where we can force a system to think any intrusive hack is a necessary upgrade.” Raven grinned and got up to open her large suitcase, starting to pull cables and a rather large device from it. “Can you shut the windows, _gringa_?

 

Delphine frowned but got up and after a look around and no suspicious activity, shut the windows with its blinds.

 

“Now, we just settle this shit here-” she started connecting cables to the device and laptop. “-and there and start the fun!”

 

Delphine spent most of the night on the armchair, navigating between the two brunettes’ murmurs and heavy sleepy thoughts, mind foggy from the painkillers. She opened her eyes one more time, vision focusing on dreads and glasses and hands waving freely before her mind went blank and she blacked out.

  


III (2)

 

At the end of the one week, Cosima woke up from a afternoon nap - fruit of the last two days spent with minimum sleep as she went to work whilst traced the High Table activities, looking for any sign they were near Delphine - with a heavy sigh. She knew that it wasn’t the end of Delphine’s tense stay at her home. She could feel it. After the fourth day, the blonde spent most of her time working on her physical capacity, walking around the block, attentive to any ambushing situation and returning home to do a workout routine that Cosima knew was hurting her ribs but wouldn’t say anything. Ever. The two of them seemed always stuck on this cycle of tense looks, silence and lack of communication. The two them too afraid to bring the past back.

 

The apartment was completely silent. She retrieved her phone from the coffee table, unlocking the screen. 1 message from Sarah.

 

_6PM - From Sarah: Hey nerd, hope you doing okay. i’ve been busy but promise to stop by soon._

 

She didn’t reply, putting her phone back in the table after looking at the time. 7PM. It was not the time, she knew it, but it seemed fair to ignore Sarah’s text when she didn’t know what she and Delphine had talked about and even why her sister acquiesced against the woman she spent years kind of hating. She also was aware that at that time of the evening, even if she’d been out, Delphine should’ve returned already. She got up and paced around. _If she isn’t home in 10 minutes I will take a look outside. Why am I even worried? She’s the goddamn best assassin out there. But she’s hurt, I’ve never seen her that hurt._ She paced some more, chest constricted with a feeling she couldn’t place. _Why am I even letting her stay?! Ah, right. Sarah. And that damn criminal loyalty shit. “Every marker must be honored. Every debt must be paid. She saved our arses more than once, Cos. We owe her this much. Even though she’s a shady bitch.” A favor. You’re retributing a favor._

 

Twenty minutes after her stipulated time, Cosima retrieved her gun from under the coffee table, putting it on her pants and got to the door, only to come to a halt seeing Delphine hooded figure leaning against the hallway wall, struggling to walk.

 

“Delphine!” Cosima ran towards her, supporting her, eyes running over the other woman’s body, searching for any wound. “What happened?”

 

“I don’t know, I was distracted, I just tripped over my feet and hit my ribs on the stairs, I think I burst some stitches.” she pushed her hoodie up, seeing the blood seeping on her white shirt.

 

“And here you are trying to kill a lord of the High Table and her clan.” Cosima murmured upset she seemed so worried when her ex-lover was just involved in the dumbest accident ever.

 

At that Delphine laughed so hard she had tears on her face and only stopped when the pain of having her ribs contracting so much hurt her even more. They sat at the bed, Cosima tending to the wound, that didn’t burst any stitch but had burst the healing skin, turning it even more angry and red around. Upon finishing, the brunette got up silently and turned to put the first aid kit back in the bathroom.

 

“Hey.” Delphine called softly, warm hand on her wrist. “Thank you.”

 

Cosima ignored the goosebumps escalating her spine and turn around without so much as a nod as a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who struggle with Spanish as Delphine does:
> 
> “Encantada.” - Nice to meet you. 
> 
> “Es esta la gringa de tu vida? Caramba Cosima! Choca esos cinco!" - This is the gringa of your life? Damn, Cosima! High five!
> 
> "De mi vida, no sé más. Pero sí, es ella." - (gringa/love) Of my life, I don't really know. But yes, it's her.
> 
> Ps.: you guys must already know this but the term gringa is used to refering to someone who came from another country, a foreign person. In this case Raven use the term to refer at this and at the same time "the one" for Cosima. 
> 
>  
> 
> So, you can tell me what you liked in the chapter, what you don't liked and your theories! See ya soon!


	5. Act III part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! It's been too long since I was last here. That's because my final thesis is kicking my ass, also because I was unsure of how this chapter was, which I'm not sure if it's in the right direction but well, you tell me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

III part III

  


There was a shift. They would still not talk but Delphine was making sure to act on small gestures that Cosima didn’t know if she was upset because she was still angered by all of their situation or because she was liking it. Like the freshly brewed coffee she would wake up to even if there was no sight of Delphine by the time she opened her eyes. The laundry made. The insistence in taking the couch although her ribs were still healing and a couch would do no good to them. The small smiles and glossy eyes aimed at her as the blonde was standing guard and Cosima was working and keeping an eye at the High Table and Rachel Duncan’s movements. It was all too strangely domestic despite the imminent danger they all were at. Cosima had questions she knew her ex-lover wouldn’t answer. And every night before sleeping - that was coming harder and harder at the fear of waking up to a gun to her head - she would just think about the words she wanted to say to Delphine the next morning. Except they never left her mouth.

 

One week eventually turned into two, then three, then four.

 

Cosima woke disoriented, not used to the feeling of soft fabric and mattress under her body after a month sleeping on the couch even tho it was her who insisted on sleep on the couch still after the first week - fact in which nobody talked about, just went on with the routine set up - trying to get a distance from Delphine, at least as much as she could living under the same roof as her. She was the one less expected to have the assassin there after all. She was the newbie who Delphine Cormier fucked, got bored and left. _Yeah, fucked for three fucking years. Promised love. Promised a life together._ And apparently, carried her to bed while she was asleep.

 

Grunting while getting up, bones popping and muscles stretching, Cosima shook the sleep off so she could start her work on building a cryptographic system with streaming improvements for a personal streaming channel of a big lawyer office downtown. The best part of working as a freelancer was the fact she often did home office instead of being in corporation offices all day. Reaching for her glasses on the nightstand, she got out in the hallway, the smell of fresh coffee drifted through the apartment as she heard grunts and little groans her memory knew well who it belonged to.

 

There, at the living room, a sweaty Delphine was doing pull ups in a bar she had installed on the ceiling in the middle of the room, a way of getting back to her previous physical condition while recovering from her wounds. Preparing for the battle. Cosima stopped before she realized, eyes shamelessly scanning the taller woman’s features. She was stronger. Visually stronger. Five years ago, Delphine was all soft skin over strong muscles one would only notice if she was doing something that required strength. Now, now although her skin was still very much smooth, Delphine was all defined biceps and slightly defined abs, something Cosima had already noticed from patching the blonde up, but this, seeing the blonde sustaining her weight with the strength of her upper body, skin glistening with sweat while clad in only a sports bra and sweatpants, was another level entirely.

 

“Hey.”

 

The breathless greeting slapped her ears, making Cosima focus again on the present.

 

“Did you sleep well? I made you coffee.” Delphine never stopped her routine, pulling herself up until her chest would be level with the bar, then letting go, arms sustaining her whole body so she could repeat the action over and over again.

 

“I… Thanks.” Cosima answering, trying to focus her eyes in anything but the body merely one feet from her.

 

The brunette made her way to the open kitchen, serving herself with the coffee that was freshly brewed just how she liked. Cosima took the mug with her to the window, rolling a joint with practiced ease then lighting it as she took her time checking the data gathered the previous night.

 

“I hope you don’t mind but I took a look at the updates gathered and there was something about a ceremony to officially put Rachel on Aldous chair but I couldn’t find out the place or time as it was crypted.” Delphine apparently had finished her pull up routine, landing on the floor in a silent huff, fingers unwrapping the tapes that were preventing blisters on her palms.

 

“It’s ok.” she typed away, hitting the joint and exhaling smoke in frustration a few seconds later. “Well, they sure are being careful about it. I can’t get through. Maybe they know we’re into it.”

 

“They have been following me every time I go jogging. It’s safe to say they know what we’ve been up to. Or at least they think they know.”

 

 _Jogging._ Cosima scoffed mentally, taking her eyes from the screen one second to see Delphine going for push ups. Grunts and ruffs and the soft hum of the laptop the only sounds heard in the room. The brunette closed her eyes, not allowing memories to go back and took another hit of her joint.

 

“I’ll give Rae a call and see if she can do something about it. We can’t lose this lead.”

 

“Raven.”

 

It wasn’t a question. Nor an affirmation. Cosima knew that tone. And chose to say nothing besides humming into her mug of coffee. It wasn’t the time. Not now.

  


III part III

  


“So…” Raven started as they walked side by side at the sidewalk.

 

Upon getting out to present her work at the lawyer company, Cosima texted Raven so they could meet at some Thai restaurant after the latinas’ shift to get takeout and get back to the apartment.

 

“So…?” Cosima hissed, the tea too hot on her tongue as she managed to not spill hot tea and Thai sour soup on her.

 

“You and _gringa_. How are things going?” Raven took the take out containers off her hands, knowing Cosima would be unable to carry it to the apartment without any incident. Not while she was balancing her purse, laptop bag and hot cup of tea.

 

“Except for the constant fear I’ll be murdered by any minute _and_ for Delphine annoyingly trying to spoil me? Great.”

 

“She wants to get access to your _palomita.”_ the taller brunette grinned, bumping her elbow to Cosima’s ribs playfully.

 

“ _Palomita?_ Really Rae? And no, she doesn’t.”

 

“Then why she just seems like a perfect wife straight out of a Women’s Health cover ready to kill me whenever I’m near you?! I mean, nobody can look that good with a gun in hand while wearing a white t-shirt and sweatpants”

 

Cosima smiled at the teasing, her friend deciding to walk in silence for a bit, Cosima sighing into her cup of tea.

 

“I don’t know why I’m doing this, Rae. I could have her kicked out of the house the first minute I saw her all bloody in that damn armchair. And now I’m living with her for one month already. I can’t believe we are still alive. She’s trying to act like she acted when we were together, Sarah and Felix are out in nowhere and I sleep with a gun under my pillow every night. I carry a gun everywhere I go! I got you in this mess too. And that’s why I quit it for good. It’s not what I wanted for me or anyone near me anymore.”

 

Raven put her arm around her friend’s shoulder, squeezing her in a awkward side hug.

 

“We know why you’re doing this, Cos.”

 

Cosima shaked her head but didn’t answer, hands dipping into her coat pocket in search of her keys. The apartment was silent. No lights on except for the side table lamp in the corner of the room near the window.

 

“Delphine?” she calls out before turning the living room light on.

 

“Ey.” Raven put a hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t you talk to her? Y’know. Like two adults with unresolved problems and enough lust to fuck the hell outta this house after.”

 

“Rae, come on...” Cosima stopped by the doorway.

 

“Well, my girl will be home tonight and I can work on this stuff then happily have good hot sweaty sex. And hope you do the same after talking to atomic blondie.”

 

“Rae-”

 

“Don’t Rae me. Just give me the damn hardware so I can go to my lady, butthead.”

 

Cosima sighed, knowing she couldn’t convince Raven to do otherwise and put her food and purse on the kitchen counter before turning to unplug the hardware on her desk.

 

“Here.” she put everything in the small case and handed it to her friend.

 

“My mission is accomplished. I’ll call you tomorrow to let you know how it went.”

 

“I don’t even know how to thank you, Rae.”

 

“Bang your Women’s Health wife and we’ll be cool.” the latina grinned wolfishly before blowing a kiss to the dreadlocked woman while she walked backwards.

 

“Urgh. I hate you.”

 

Cosima shouted from her doorway and barely heard Raven’s voice echoed through the hallway “ _No, you don’t.”_. The brunette adjusted her glasses smiling and shaking her head as she closed her door.

 

“Delphine?” she called out, finding weird the blonde not making herself present as she did every time Cosima came home. “Delphine? I’m home.” she went to her room, now hearing the shower running. “Del-”

 

Everything happened like a flash before her eyes. Her words was muffled by a cold hand, eyes bugging out in fear immediately. Cosima’s first reaction was wriggle her body as much as she could but she was locked in a firm embrace by the tall and strong figure.

 

“Shhh! Quiet! I just want Cormier, sweetheart.” the gruffy voice murmured in her ear

 

A shiver running through her. _Delphine._ She tried to scream, to kick to no effect. He dragged her out of the room and then she realized the shower was a trap. Delphine wasn’t home.

 

“Don’t scream!” he warned, letting of her mouth so he could lock her neck with his arm, hand reaching his waist until he produced a gun. Cosima couldn’t control her tears and the desperate feeling creeping up her body. They walked slowly through the hallway and reached the small living room.

 

“Slowly, go to the kitchen, sit down by the sink and don’t even try something or I’ll put roles  in you. Go! Now!”

 

She walked slowly, legs shaken, and sat down by the sink. He reached his pants pocket and retrieved a cell phone, dialing while aiming his gun at the brunette cornered and trembling.

 

“She’s not here.” a pause as he scuffed. “I’ll have her by the end of the night. Believe me.” his eyes were on Cosima, smirk gaining form on his mouth as he ended the call. “So, Cormier likes to dig her old toys out of the box, huh?!” he giggled, eyeing Cosima in a hungry stare that made her want to throw up.

 

He had a big scar that crossed his cheek and went up his eyes, which held a maniac glow to it. Cosima felt her lower lip tremble and bit it, swallowing her tears.

 

“Maybe we could have some fun.” he smirk grew, malice in his eyes making it impossible to get the message behind his words. “I don’t get why you dykes have to be so fucking hot. I mean, it’s really a w-”

 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as he screamed, fist twisting oddly when a hoodie wrapped on his hand that held the gun, which was dropped on the sink, and before Cosima could understand what was happening she heard the sickening crack of bones as his face was smashed against the kitchen counter. She could barely register her loud squeak as the man raised disoriented, blood spurting from his nose like a river as he swung a fist into Delphine’s side, making the blonde bump against the fridge before grunting and raising her leg high to kick him in the chest, sending the tall man, dizzed, stumbling across the kitchen, arms taking the take out containers and Cosima’s purse to the ground.

 

Everything was happening so fast Cosima could think she was dreaming as Delphine was swapped from her feet with a _hoof_ , back colliding roughly on the floor. The brunette dragged herself across the floor, tears blurring her face and trying to get out of the way as the man straddled Delphine, his big hand closing around her neck. The dreadlocked woman just could watch everything in shock as he strangled the blonde for a few seconds before Delphine twisted her torso and wrapped her legs around the man’s neck, face red and muscles bulging from the struggle. The man tried to get off her hold, throwing a few punched against her side until he hit the side of her head, the muted noise seeming too loud on the chaos of the crumpled space. Delphine loosened the hold, trying to shake the impact off her with a shake of her head when she received another punch, eyebrow busting and blood running down the side of her face and left eye as the man got up, fingers on his broken nose.

 

“Bitch!” he spat the blood on his mouth and turned to retrieve the gun inside the sink. “Don’t make me kill you, Cormier. We just want to chat.”

By the time he turned around again Delphine had her hoodie around his neck, kicking him between his legs, that gave out so she could strangle him in a armlock, his hand letting the gun drop to the floor as he tried to get out of her hold once more. Cosima watched as the man’s head turned red then bright pink as he lose his strength, breath failing until there was no more air for him to suck in and Delphine let go of him, retrieving the gun and stumbling back until her body gave out, falling again on her back, gun still aiming at the unconscious man.

 

That was when Cosima realized she was cornered on the open doorway between the kitchen and the living room sobbing loudly and trembling so hard she could feel her body shaken in an uncontrollable pattern.

 

“Hey. Hey. Everything is okay.” Delphine smiled weakly at her, lips and side of her face painted in blood as she dragged herself on her elbows and got to Cosima, gun by her side so she could wrap her arms around the smaller woman. “It’s okay. I will never let anyone hurt you. Ever.” she reassured.

 

Cosima clung to the tall blonde’s body, arms squeezing and dragging a moan of pain out of the hurt lips as she cried into her ex-lover shoulder. They stayed in silence until Cosima calmed down to only tears flowing silently down her face, breathing deeply on the cloth of Delphine’s shirt, making the blonde sigh, breath troubled by the pain on the side of her face and on her back and ribs.  

 

“I should have been more careful. I’m sorry he got to you before I could be here. I’m so sorry, chérie.”

 

Cosima did nothing but clutch her hands on Delphine’s black shirt, burying her face on the woman’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the first action scene I ever wrote and I hope I got it right. Also, I'll just hope you guys know what "palomita" mean lol 
> 
> Well, let me know what you guys thought of the chapter! 
> 
> Till next time!


	6. Flashback Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a snippet flashback chapter and contain graphic description of sex act aka really graphic and maybe vulgar smutty smut. If this is not your thing, please move foward to the last section of the chapter. 
> 
> Also it was not beta(ed) or really read proof so please be gentle

Bodies pressing against each other moving to the rhythm of loud music in a stifling room was not Delphine’s choice of a place to enjoy a saturday night but here she was, leaning against a bar in a crowded club called Neolution, eyes on a dreadlocked woman across the bar who was interested in moving her own hips while watching the dance floor.

It was hard not to notice the petite brunette. The glasses, the dreadlocks, the tight dark dress, the way she moved as a tall woman in a mohawk approached her by the other end of the bar. She could see the wolfish grinning was just a polite way to tell the tall woman off.

Delphine sipped on her wine, letting the flavour dominate her tastebuds, eyes still on her target, who was currently chatting with a slender dark haired man wearing heavy makeup. They seemed to be on a high and she couldn’t waste time anymore.

It was time to move.

Two glasses of wine in hand Delphine crossed the bar occasionally dodging attempts of approach and drunk people stumbling around. The brunette turned as soon as her friend pointed in Delphine’s direction, flirty smile already on her face as her dreads swinged over her shoulder with the sudden movement.

“Ms. Niehaus.” Delphine’s eyes took in the delicate face, a gentle but very polite smile on her own to show that it was a non threatening approach. 

“I…Uh…” the brunette shook her head, clearly not expecting a formal approach from the tall blonde, makeup and hair to die for and her own favorite drink on slender hands, well, in a packed alleged LGBT friendly club. “Yes. I’m sorry, do I know you?” her eyes quickly scanned the area for any disrupted movement and Delphine understood her approach was too stiff.

The blonde woman pushed the wine glass on the wooden bar so Cosima could catch the offering.

“A… friend of mine said I would find you here.” she sipped on her own glass, waiting for a response

Cosima nodded slowly, tongue peaking to wet her lips. “Okay.” the brunette’s eyes toured between hazel ones and a mole above a lip. “ And what could I offer you…?” she gestured widly, leading the blonde beauty to identify hersellf.

“Delphine.” the tall woman made no motion for a handshake, just held Cosima’s gaze, a moment of silence falling between them. “Enchantée.”

Before Cosima could express her surprise, a accented voice spoke softly but edgy.

“Hello, Delphine.”

Felix Dawkins. The younger Sadler protegée. The surprise and the immediate mix of tension and respect she could feel from the young man was something she already felt and saw many times since being known as who she was. But she could also feel the kind of energy that was emanating off the brunette and knew she would have no problem with this transaction. Giving Felix a last look and a curt nod, she turned her attention back to Cosima. 

“We could go to a more… private corner, I guess.” Delphine suggested. 

“Lead the way.”

 

-X-

 

They were at a VIP area that Cosima would never know of, if she wasn’t here under the dim red light, the floor-to-ceiling window giving them both a view of the club a floor below them.

“It’s mirrored. We have privacy.” the blonde said, back still to her, busy with the drinks she was preparing.

Cosima licked her lips, eyes unconsciously taking the blonde’s curves in, from the high heels and toned legs to the backless dress then to the hair updo. She noticed the way the assassin moved, calculated and practical.

“So, business or pleasure?” she heard herself say and immediately a silence fell over them for few agonizing seconds until Delphine turned around, glass of bourbon on her hand.

The blonde just arched one brow before tipping the scotch back in a motion so smooth Cosima felt a sudden pang at her lower stomach. The brunette had only heard, always through Sarah the tales of Delphine Cormier, one of the most powerful and respected assassins in the underground world and she wasn’t even a High Table member at that. The stories always sounded like folklore - like the one where she killed four people with a nail file -  but she knew better than to ask or comment something to her friends or the bombshell in front of her. After all she was nothing but a hacker who’d been struggling to make some money for a living before getting hooked in a job for some Hotel that belonged to the secret society of assassins all around the world. She knew better than to not be careful around these people.

“I need you to look into something for me. I was told that you’re the only one capable of doing it.” Delphine turned around once more to refill her glass and sit on the couch, eyes on Cosima’s.

“If they say so…” she shrugged, taking a few steps towards the window, eyes on the movement below.

“I do not work with uncertainties, Ms. Niehaus.”

“I’m not saying I’m not capable of doing the job, dude.”

There are few things Cosima was not proud of and being impulsive or getting aggressive when listening to something that she feels offended for were two of them. She looked back and the taller woman was sit on the couch, but she could feel the tension emanating around the spacious area and for a moment there she thought that were her last seconds of life. She cleared her throat, voice coming out more shaky than she’d like.

 “I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just really good at what I do as I’m sure you heard so it’s really hard to-”

 “You don’t need to explain yourself. I just need you to understand that that cannot be mistakes on this job.”

 “Okay. Tell me the details and it’ll be done by the next few days.”

 

-X-

 

Three days later Cosima sat by the bar inside Neolution scanning the crowd for blonde hair and elegant dress on a gorgeous body. The flash drive felt like it was burning between her breasts and her heart rate was so strong she could feel blood pumping through her ears, nonetheless she obliged herself to calm down as she sipped on the red wine ordered as soon as she arrived at the club.

“Three days. That’s impressive, Ms. Niehaus.”

Cosima spoon so fast her vision doubled for a second before it could focus on the source of the voice. For a highly trained assassin Delphine Cormier didn’t seem to not want attention on herself with a black and white sleeveless and snugly fit dress, heels that made her legs longer and more toned than possible. With smoked make up around her eyes and loose curls framing her face, everyone with eyes could be drawn by her sensual aura and attractive looks. 

“I told you I was capable of doing my job.” Cosima grinned, tongue between her teeth. “And it’s Cosima.” she held Delphine’s eyes for a beat before the blonde turned around signaling to the barman. 

“Well, I’m looking forward to see the results, Cosima.”

Two shots of tequila and a glass of bourbon on rocks were put in front of them and the blonde pushed one of the tiny glasses in front of Cosima. They clicked glasses and tipped the liquid down, Cosima grimacing at the strong liquor burning her throat while the blonde was already sipping on her glass of bourbon, their eyes locking for a moment too long. Several seconds passed until the dreadlocked brunette found her voice. 

“Do you mind if I keep you company?”     

Cosima felt a pleasant heat low on her stomach as Delphine took her time, hazel eyes travelled lazily up and down her petite body before locking again on delicate face and dark eyes beneath glasses.

“Not at all.”

 

-X-

 

Not even two hours later Cosima found herself panting while a mouth tortured the sweet point behind her ear, hand clutching her hips, naked breasts pressing against her back and fingers deep in her cunt. She found herself raising her breathless voice to plead while fingers thrusted and coaxed pleasure. 

“Don’t fucking stop.” she groaned, pushed her hips back against fingers, trying to get more pressure, more friction. 

A bite on her neck was all the warning she got before being bent even more into the back of the loveseat, the hand on her hip sneaking around to pinch her left nipple, pushing and teasing against puckered skin before it settled on the back of her neck, slamming her firmly against long fingers. The moan that escaped her mouth was downright obscene and turned up the volume as the sound of sweaty skin slapping against each other stopped and  she felt the body lean over hers, wet lips rasping against her ear.

“You feel so good. Tell me what you want.” 

“Harder.”

Cosima whimpered when her wish was granted, arm reaching back and pulling Delphine’s neck close enough to give soft lips a sloppy and needy kiss. She could feel the pull, her orgasm pooling hot and almost desperate in her loins, the blonde’s tongue swiping deliciously against her own, their height difference and Delphine’s dominating posture making Cosima feel even more turned on.

 “I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum. Fuck.”

The brunette mumbled breathless, hand going back to blindly clutch on a muscular thigh then a flexing ass, hoping to ground herself as her body muscles locked, cunt clenching rhythmically around fingers. With a moan and eyes shut tight, Cosima slumped against the loveseat, bringing the blonde with her, fingers coaxing her last tremors, mouth panting hot against her back. 

“Fuck.” Cosima chuckled weakly, mouth drooling as she tried to regain her breath. “You’re too good at this.”

A _thank you_ was whispered against her skin, sultry, as teeth locked lightly on her right shoulder, fingers slipping out to get roam aimlessly against hips and ribs and breasts. Still bent over the loveseat, Cosima groaned and pushed herself outright so she could turn around and search for Delphine’s lips. They kissed slow and sensual, Delphine trapping her against the piece of furniture, hips thrusting lightly against each other.

 “I want to taste you.”

 “Bed. Now.”

 

-X-

 

Cosima woke upon the faint smell of tobacco drifting the air. Twisting her torso slightly, she reached blindly for her glasses on the nightstand. Shifting and stretching on the bed, the brunette turned her body towards the window on the other side of her bedroom, she took a moment to watch the woman sitting naked by the open window, cigarette in hand.

“Do you want me to go?” Delphine asked taking a drag of the cigarette between her fingers, eyes on the late night movement of the streets below.

Cosima didn’t expected to find the assassin still on her little apartment in a too shitty neighborhood after one of the most mind-blowing sex encounter she ever had in her life. With an assassin. The best of them all. But here they were and there was this nagging feeling that this, whatever they did, was never meant to progress to something beyond sex; nonetheless, there was also this trilling and hot feeling spiking through her giving occasion to take advantage of the moment without thinking too much about all the implications brought along with it. That tiny bit certainty had Cosima opening her mouth to say exactly what she was not supposed to.

“Not at all.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello? Is there anyone here yet? Well... Hi! It's been a while but I'm back! A lot has been happening in my life (I got my bachelors degree. YAY!), anyways I took some time to enjoy things that my time at the university took from me and when I decided to come back to this no man's land called internet, I got a severe writer's block. I'm still navigating through it but decided to bring what I already had and give it to you guys. 
> 
> I took some time to re-read this story and decided that I need to add a little more detailed plot points so therefore the body of the story will change but not its core points or its main plot. I just would like to give a better written story for you guys. Also, as I make this decision I'd like a beta to give me some support as english is not my first language, so if any of you have interest, you can hit me up on inbox!
> 
> As about content related: I'll be posting a one-shot really soon and it's an age gap AU/Cop!Delphine. Also, I'm giving thought about continuing the Primetime Series with scenes we wish we got to see on the canon!verse.
> 
> Now, about the chapter: what did you guys think of it? what about the smut? too much? too light? hit me with a comment to let me know ;)
> 
> Au revoir, guys!

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is kind of a test to see if you guys like the idea so I can dive further into this AU. Constructive critics are always welcome! See ya soon. I hope :)


End file.
